


it's wanting what you've got

by veteratorianvillainy (skeptics_secret)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Erica, Alive Vernon Boyd, Established Relationship, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Pack Family, Pack Feels, Puppy Isaac, Puppy Scott
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-31
Updated: 2013-08-31
Packaged: 2017-12-25 04:52:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/948833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skeptics_secret/pseuds/veteratorianvillainy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>There’s a month left before school starts for what will be senior year for most of the Pack, and they’re enjoying the dog days - ha! – of summer as though they are living in an indie coming-of-age movie instead of a real life version of Buffy.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	it's wanting what you've got

**Author's Note:**

> So this began life as a ficlet that was supposed to be 100 words and stay on tumblr, and somehow we've ended up here. Coincidentally, this is also my first fanfic (posted or otherwise), so today's just full of surprises. Leave kudos or comments or whatever, if you feel like it, and thanks for reading.
> 
> Title inspired by Sheryl Crow's [Soak up the Sun](http://www.azlyrics.com/lyrics/sherylcrow/soakupthesun.html)

Stiles had had Scott help him get the hard top off the Jeep at the beginning of summer, so the sun beats down on all of them as they cruise along the road leading out of Beacon Hills. There’s a month left before school starts for what will be senior year for most of the Pack, and they’re enjoying the dog days - _ha!_ – of summer as though they are living in an indie coming-of-age movie instead of a real life version of Buffy.

Derek’s in the passenger seat, Scott and Isaac in the back. Boyd is following behind them in his mom’s minivan, Erica his copilot, and Danny, Jackson, Lydia, and Allison in the back, the rear window blocked by the beach gear they’d loaded in this morning.

The day is warm, but the Jeep has no roof and no real windows on the sides, so the air is nice as it rushes by them. The radio is on though they really only get the suggestion of that baseline. With their hearing, the wolves in his car could probably hold a conversation, but none of them seem inclined to break the silence and Stiles is content to save it for when they actually arrive at the beach.

In the rearview mirror, he can see that Erica’s dozed off already, head resting against her window. Danny is leaning forward from behind her seat, waving a hand around as he talks to Boyd about something that makes the quieter man laugh. It’s probably at Jackson’s expense, knowing Danny, but he can get away with it. Stiles can’t actually see Jackson, but it isn’t hard to imagine him pouting in his seat behind Boyd. If the unholy gleam in their eyes when they’d left the house had been anything to go by, Lydia and Allison are probably in the far back, ignoring the boys and plotting away.

Stiles watches the road pass by for a while, humming to himself and tapping the wheel along to a beat that’s not even close to what he can barely hear coming from the speakers. He nearly laughs when he finally looks in the rearview mirror again, to look at his own backseat this time, and has to physically bite his tongue to keep from making a crack about dogs in cars.

Isaac’s eyes are mostly closed, face pointing into the wind, head tilted back a little in a way that Stiles knows means he’s scenting the air blowing by him. The past few years have been hard on them, but Isaac’s actually looking like a sixteen-year-old should, shadows lingering in his eyes less and less frequently. Right now, he looks quietly pleased, one side of his mouth curling up.

Beside him, Scott’s not even pretending he’s anything but an overgrown puppy. He’s leaning against the inside of the Jeep, as far as he can go without actually leaning out the window. He keeps blinking his eyes open against the wind and unsubtly tipping his head back to better catch the smells streaming by them. Stiles would tease him about it all, but Scott is also wearing the biggest, dopiest smile – occasionally forgetting himself and dropping his mouth open like he’s going to let his tongue loll out – and Stiles can’t quite bring himself to break the moment. It really has been too long since they could genuinely relax and enjoy their lives.

Stiles promptly forgets that, of course, and huffs out a laugh as he glances at Derek from the corner of his eye. Derek is wearing the same grumpy expression he’s been wearing for two years, but they all know it’s a front now. He’s got sunglasses on and he’s in one of the tight black shirts that Stiles is pretty sure Derek buys in bulk, though Stiles has yet to find proof. The werewolf’s trunks are bright red, with a pattern of white Hawaiian hibiscuses on them that almost exactly match the yellow pair that Isaac is sporting, and Stiles just knows that he’ll crack at some point during the day to ask which of them made that particular fashion choice. He wants to say Isaac, but the particular way the boy’s face had lit up when Derek came downstairs makes Stiles think that maybe the Alpha had done it without Isaac knowing they had matching suits. If that’s the case, Stiles is going to have to tease Derek relentlessly for the color choice, because anything else will make Derek stutter and clam up in embarrassment.

Right now, he’s leaning with an arm out the window. Stiles can’t see his eyes behind the sunglasses, but he knows Derek well enough – they all do – to know that he’s using the side mirror to keep an eye on Boyd’s car, and trying to catch a glimpse of Isaac sitting behind him too. He’s come a long way, but there are some things that never change and Derek’s always calmer when he can see his whole pack and reassure himself that they’re all safe.

Stiles breathes out another soft laugh as he sees Derek’s head twitch up, just the littlest bit, probably just enough to catch a whiff of whatever new aroma they’re passing through but not enough to make it obvious that he is just as bad as his puppies sometimes. From the way that Derek levels a glare at him, Stiles figures he wasn’t as subtle as he was trying to be. He gives up on hiding it, turning to beam at Derek, good mood spilling over. His eyes meet Scott’s in the mirror, matching grins on their faces, and Stiles shifts so he can see Isaac, getting a soft smile in return.

There’s only a month left of summer, and then school will be starting again, and soon enough they’ll be buried under homework and college applications and worries about what will happen to the Pack next year. There’ll be lacrosse and family and – knowing their luck – a feature creature or two to balance with all of that, and there will be the full moon every month to deal with. For right now, though, the sun is beating down and Stiles has an answering warmth inside his chest. The wind is streaming by them, and the engine purrs as the Jeep eats up the miles of black asphalt, and Derek’s hand steals into his where it’s resting on the center console. Stiles can feel the vibrations running through Derek’s fingers that means he’s doing that deep, inaudible rumbling thing in his chest, and Stiles' smile grows impossibly wider as his heart seems to expand in his own chest. The future may be uncertain, but he’s got Derek, and he’s got his Pack, so for now, he leans back and allows himself to lighten up.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks again for reading.
> 
> If you like, you can follow my tumblr at [Veteratorian Villainy](http://veteratorianvillainy.tumblr.com/) where I'll probably end up posting any ficlets that actually remain ficlets. 
> 
> Tumblr link for this fic is at [it's wanting what you've got](http://veteratorianvillainy.tumblr.com/post/it's_wanting_what_you've_got)


End file.
